


Coffee Date

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Diana are sisters. You get called in to help the DEO when Kara gets affected by red kryptonite. When Alex meets you she's completely flustered at how pretty you are.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You weren’t like everyone else. You’re from an island called Themyscira, you left the island with your sister, Diana, a long time ago. Now you lived in National City. You tried to keep a low profile and live a normal life.

But one day you were greeted by a man named Hank Henshaw, which you later found out he was really J'onn J'onzz. He knew who you really are, he wanted to know that if the DEO ever needed extra help if he could call on you to help. You told him yes.

Then Supergirl showed up. You were happy that National City had someone like her to help keep the city safe. Then you got a call you thought you would never get.

xxxxx

Alex and J’onn were trying to find a way to get Kara back to her normal self. They were able to find a way to get the red kryptonite out of her but they needed to find a way to get her distracted so it could work.

“I know someone who could help.” J’onn said.

Alex looked at him with a confused look. “Who could help?”

J’onn took out his phone and dialing your number. He looked at Alex before walking away to talk to you on the phone. “You’ll find out when she gets here.”

xxxxx

You were escorted into the DEO, you were met with J’onn and a woman. You were wearing your armor with your sword and shield, it was much like your sisters but a little different. You haven’t worn your armor in so long but you actually missed it. It brought back memories of when you fought alongside Diana.

 J’onn smiled when he saw you. “It’s been too long.”

“It has.” You chuckled. “It’s good to see you again.” You nodded at him. Then you noticed the woman next to him. She was looking at you, you just sent her a smile. You swore you saw her blush.

“This is agent Danvers.” J’onn motioned to the woman next to him. “Agent Danvers this is Wonder Woman.”

“Wonder Woman is actually my sister, but it’s nice to meet you agent Danvers.” You held out your hand for her to shake.

Alex shook your hand and clears her throat. “It’s nice to meet you too. You can call me Alex.”

You nodded. J’onn and Alex took you into a room where it was just the three of you. J’onn told you about what was happening with Supergirl and what the plan was. You found out that Supergirl was Alex’s sister.

They told you that you were the only one who could go against her because if J’onn did then the world would know about him and that couldn’t happen. He then left you and Alex to talk while he had to do some last minute things before everyone would head out. 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this. I know I would do anything if it was my sister.” You placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I promise you. I’ll do everything I can to help get her back to her normal self.”

“Thank you.” She smiled sadly. “I never caught your real name.”

“(Y/N).” You grinned.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Alex looked at your hand that was still on her shoulder, she blushed. You were absolutely gorgeous, she just met you and she didn’t know how to act around you. When you smiled at her, her knees were weak.

“Sorry.” You removed your hand. “When this is all over, how about we go out for coffee sometime?”

Before you could get an answer from her, J’onn came back into the room to tell you both it was time to head out.

xxxxx

You saw Kara about to attack Alex and that was when you intervened. You ran towards her and knocked her away from Alex. You glared at Kara, watching her every move.

“Oh look who we have here. Wonder Woman’s sister.” She had an evil smirk on her face. “You didn’t think I knew who you were?”

“I don’t really care if you do.” You stood in front of Alex. “But I know this isn’t you.”

“You know nothing about me!” Kara yelled, she was getting angry.

“I know enough.” You saw that she was about to dash towards you so you got ready for the impact. 

You and Kara were attacking each other. She would throw a punch, you would dodge each one. You grabbed her and tossed her off of you. She came back and tried using her heat vision but you took your shield to protect yourself. You threw your shield at her, knocking her back.

Kara grabbed you and flew up, she had her hand around your neck. You two were hovering in the air. “You’re a wannabe hero. You think you can stop me?!” She tightened her grip on your neck.

“I never said I was a hero. But when I need to be one, I am.” Your hand gripped around Kara’s wrist. You looked down and saw that Alex held the gun that would help cure Kara from the red kryptonite. “Now!”

Kara gasped when she got hit by the gun, her grip on your neck loosened and the both of you started to fall, you grabbed Kara and held her close just before the two of you hit the ground. 

Alex ran over to the both of you. “Oh my god, are you okay? Is she…”

“We’re okay.” You groaned, you placed Kara next to you. “We need to get her back to the DEO.”

xxxxx

You watched from outside the room where Alex and Kara were in. J’onn walked up to you, he stood beside you. You looked at him and smiled.

“You doing okay?” He looked over at you.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. I’m just glad I could help her.” You looked back in the direction of Kara and Alex. Alex walked out of the room, when she saw you she smiled. She began to walk over to you. “Alex-” You were cut off by Alex pulling you into a hug.

“Thank you for helping her.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. You could tell she was holding back her tears.

You hugged her back, holding her close. “I’m glad I could help.” 

Alex pulled away and when she saw your smile, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Then she remembered what you had asked her before J’onn interrupted the two of you earlier. “So about that coffee?”

“It’s a date.” You saw a piece of paper and pen next to you and wrote down your number. “Call me.” You handed Alex the paper, you winked. You smiled when you saw her blush. “But you should spend some time with Kara.”

“I’ll… I’ll give you a call.” She bit her lip before walking back to Kara.

You smiled as you watched her walk away. Taking out your phone you went to Diana’s number. You were about to tap on her name but stopped.

“You should call her.” J’onn placed his hand on your shoulder before walking away.

You took a deep breath before calling her, you placed the phone up to your ear. While you waited for your sister to answer you could still see Alex, she looked up and saw you. She blushed and waved, you waved back. Everything was going to change but it was going to be for the better.


End file.
